The Dark Curse
by Tenko2004
Summary: 7th year begins, Andrew Matthews, a americanstudent arrives and shake things up in the trio.


'_Man, what is taking Dumbledore so long?_' I stood outside of the door to the great hall and listened to the muffled murmurs of the hundreds of excited students that were beginning the New Year at Hogwarts. The odd hat that had sorted me earlier had just gotten through sorting the first years and they were awaiting Dumbledore to speak. '_Screw this I'm leaving_', I thought to myself as I turned and started to walk away. I got three steps until a large hand grasped my arm. "Where you think your goin?" The half-giant had grabbed my arm and dragged me back to my previous spot in front of the door. I respond, "Well, I was planning on leaving cause I just realized that this was a horrible mistake." The half giant lifted his hand and ruffled my dirty blonde hair, "Don' worry bout it mate, Dumbledore knows what he's doing and you should trust his judgment." I openly stared at the oversized man '_did he completely miss my point?_' Before I could think anymore on it I heard Dumbledore booming voice, "Also to the new additions to our teaching staff we have a new student joining us from the United States. His name is Andrew Matthews and he is going to be a new addition to the Griffindor 7th years. I expect you all to treat him with the same respect that you all treat each other with." With that last comment, I heard the door start to creak open.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all sat at their usual spot near the middle of the Griffindor table when Dumbledore made his announcement. When the door swung open, everyone turned to see the new Griffindor member. Harry guessed that he stood somewhere well above six feet tall. He had shoulder length brownish blonde hair and a very disturbed look that dance across his face. The trio looked at each other before looking back to see the newest addition to the school saunter up to the teacher's table with the odd look still dancing across his face. "Wow, he looks more like he would fit in Slytherin huh?" Ron said with a arrogant tone in his voice. Hermione hushed Ron quickly, she seemed attentive and curious at the same time, nothing to out of the ordinary for the bushy haired girl.

After Dumbledore spoke quietly with Andrew before letting him go find a seat among his new classmates. "Well now that business is taken care of, dig in." Serving dishes full of food appeared on every table as the resounding sound of clinking silverware filled the huge room. Harry and Ron immediately started stuffing their faces with food while Hermione still was paying rapt attention to the new stranger. Hermione suddenly stood up, "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, do you wanna sit with us?" Harry and Ron looked away from their heaping plates of food to look at Andrew who was silently walking by looking for a spot to sit. Ron attempted to speak to Andrew but his attempts were cut short by the realization that he had a mouthful of food Andrew raised a eyebrow to Ron's attempt but Harry covered for him, "Here sit next to me." Harry scooted over and motioned for the tal stranger to sit. Andrew tok the seat and quietly started to fill his plate with food.

Hermione looked at her two counter parts with a confused look and a shrug as if to say 'What now?' but Ginny picked up the slack, "So why did you come to Hogwarts Andrew?" Andrew looked up with his fork inches from his mouth. He thought about it for a second before placing his fork back onto the table, "Well, it is a fairly simple story. I lived in America with my parents for years and years. Last year, soon after the downfall of Voldemort a group of Death Eaters decided to attack them and brutally kill them." Andrew took a pained breath and continued, " That was at the end of the last school year so I had nowhere to go. A owl came for me a few days later after the funeral, it was from my aunt who lived in Britain. She told me that she was instructed to let me live with her. So thus, I was admitted into Hogwarts soon afterward."

Harry and the others sat there in shock. They expected a lot of other stories but that wasn't one of them. Harry quickly looked down at his plate and started eating trying not to think about his own disturbing past. Ron cut the uncomfortable silence short, "So do you play quidditch?" Andrew nodded as he continued to eat his food. Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all looked at each other and realized that he was done talking for the time being. The rest of dinner passed without anymore-serious conversation. Soon Dumbledore ordered everyone to head to his or her Rooms for the night. The sound of eating stopped abruptly and the masses got up and made their way to the dormitories for the night.

Andrew walked ahead of the trio who were still in shock over what he had said earlier. Harry hadn't muttered a word since he heard the story. Something about it bothered him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Harry shrugged it of as he realized that the crowd had stopped suddenly. Andrew stood in front of him and he had a puzzled look on his face. Harry edged around him and stood next to Hermione and Ron who had stopped as well.. Draco Malfoy stood there with Crabb and Goyle flanking him. "Well if it isn't the new student. Hey Potter does it make you jealous that your not the center of attention for once?" Harry seethed with anger but Draco ignored him and took another step closer to Andrew, "Well, do you feel special standing next to 'the famous Harry Potter'?" Andrew raised an eyebrow, "Who?" Harry blinked and realized that Andrew never asked for anyone's names. Draco just stared back as Hermione stepped between them, "Draco why don't you just go slither away and leave everyone alone for once." Draco took his eyes away from Andrew and leaned down to get in Hermione's face, "Why don't you just shut up and let the adults talk mudblood." Before anyone could react Andrew had a handful of Draco's robes, He then proceeded lift him off the ground so they were eye to eye., "And I suggest that you run away before I rip your pathetic skull off your shoulders."

Both men had mingled looks of fury and hatred on their faces when Professor Snape appeared next to them, "What is going on here gentlemen?" Andrew turned his sadistic gaze from Draco to Snape who had a smirk forming on his face. "Professor, Malfoy called Hermione a mud-" Did I ask you Miss Granger?" Snape roared causing her recoil immediately. "Professor, Draco called that girl your yelling at a Mudblood." Andrew dropped Malfoy who scrambled to regain his balance. "Is this true Mister Malfoy?" "No professor this lunatic attacked me after I asked some questions about him." Snape grew a malicious smile, "Well since your stories obviously don't match, I'm going to take fifty point from Griffindor and malfoy you will get a personal punishment later." Andrew glared down at Snape who just glared back before walking off.

"Stupid git, " Ron said who was playing a game of Wizarding chess with Harry before bed. Hermione sat in on of the armchair not saying anything, just staring at her feet. Andrew was pacing the room muttering about Snape and Malfoy when Harry asked him, "Andrew, Why did you attack Malfoy like that?" "Cause he call her a mudblood." Andrew said in between his pacing. Harry wasn't satisfied with the awenser, "Come on, you wanted to fight someone because he made fun of someone you don't even know, "Ron then interjected, "Sounds like a load of bull to me." Andrew stopped and looked at the other two, "My parent are muggles also, that's why they were murdered." The duo stayed silent after that, but it didn't keep Hermione silent, "This may sound stupid but how did you not recognize Harry?" Andrew raised his eyebrow, "Should I know him?" "How can you not know who Harry is?" Ron outbursted. Andrew rolled his eyes, "Ron, right? I've lived on the other side of the world for 17 years, why should I care about one stupid person?" Ron's mouth hung open but Harry stood up seemingly furious, "Do you know who Voldemort is?" Andrew nodded and let Harry continue, "Do you know how he was defeated the first time?" Andrew nodded, "Yea, some kid reversed a spell and it cast him into another plane for fifteen years but now he's back." Andrew looked at Harry, "What are you that kid?" Harry nodded, "Go figure." Andrew said before he turned his back to Harry and went upstairs to get ready for the next day


End file.
